


Icecream

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awkward first date, but Honda's trying his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icecream

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing. They were just so cute I couldn’t resist poking at them. I can’t believe it took me so long to write it. Hopefully there will be more for them someday?

“They didn’t have that strawberry fudge stuff you wanted. Is chocolate okay?”

Shizuka accepted the ice-cream cone Honda had brought for her. “I guess it was just wishful thinking.” She smiled at Honda, making his heart flip. “Thank you.”

“Sure.” Honda grinned. He glanced down at Shizuka’s hands. She was holding the ice-cream cone in the hand closer to him. He guessed he could take that as an indication that he wasn’t allowed to hold her hand. Unless he was supposed to circle around her and go after her other hand, but he didn’t think Shizuka would be sneaky like that.

“You want to sit down?”

Shizuka nodded, starting on her ice-cream. Honda was glad to see that she seemed to be enjoying it. He had gotten one chocolate and one strawberry, hoping to end up with the flavor she would like best on hand.

Honda sat a careful distance away from her on a park bench, nearly close enough to touch, but not close enough to be crowding her. After taking the risk of asking her out without telling Jounouchi first, he wanted the afternoon to go well.

Not that he needed Jounouchi’s permission, Honda told himself. He just knew Jounouchi would be pissed, both as an overprotective older brother and as his friend, that Honda hadn’t let him in on it. He wasn’t like he had made a big scheme out of asking her out today. It had all hung on a spur of the moment chance. Nothing he could do about Jounouchi now.

He kept glancing over, trying to think of something to say. Nothing came to him. He was sure this was the kind of moment when he should come out with something charming and funny, something to make her feel good about being with him. Also something to make her smile, if at all possible. He liked Shizuka’s smile.

Maybe he was trying too hard. The only thing he could think of was, “Careful, it’s dripping.”

Shizuka switched hands to get at the ice-cream drips. Honda beat her to it, catching her hand in his and kissing her fingers.

“What are you doing?” Shizuka asked softly, blushing.

“Sorry.” Honda dropped her hand quickly. He returned to his ice-cream, trying to hide his face behind it.

He was surprised to see Shizuka smiling at him. “It’s fine,” she told him. Then, to his surprise, she playfully wiped a smudge of ice-cream off of his nose. She laughed. “Oops. Now you have chocolate there instead. Sorry.”

Honda rubbed at his nose as well. “It’s fine.”

“I never would have guessed you’d pick strawberry.”

“Well, I wanted you to have a choice,” Honda admitted.

“Oh.” Shizuka looked embarrassed, and Honda wished he hadn’t said anything. It was nothing. He liked strawberry fine. “Do you want some?” she offered, extending her ice-cream toward him.

“No,” Honda tried to assure her.

Disappointed, Shizuka looked back to her ice-cream, but wouldn’t eat any more.

“Shizuka.” Honda leaned a tiny bit closer. “It’s fine.”

She looked up at him, but she didn’t look any happier. Honda leaned closer. He wanted to see her smile again. “I didn’t mean it like that. I like them both.”

Shizuka closed the gap between them and gave him a peck on the cheek. “You’re sweet.”

“Wha!” Honda sat back quickly, almost dropping his ice-cream.

Her lips quirked into a shy smile at his reaction. “It’s good chocolate. Are you sure you don’t want some?”

“You just. . .” Honda’s brain was still wrapping around the fact that she had given him that kiss. He was stuck between joy and surprise that she had been the one to take the first step.

“Forget about it.”

“No-no-no,” Honda protested. He didn’t want to forget about it. “I just was beginning to think, um. . . think you didn’t like me,” he admitted in embarrassment.

“Don’t you want me to like you?” She gave him a hurt look.

“I do!” Honda nearly dropped his ice-cream a second time before he realized she was joking. He reached over cautiously and put his hand on her shoulder. “Want you to, I mean.”

Shizuka looked at his hand quizzically, as if wondering what he intended to do with it. Honda removed it nervously and after a moment of thought put it around her shoulders instead. She didn’t ask him to back off, and he was ready to take that as a good sign.

“Okay, I’m just going to be blunt here. Do you like me?”

“Well, do you like me?” Shizuka countered.

“Yes.” Honda looked over to find her blushing and felt his cheeks burn as well. “Very much.”

“Oh.”

“Very, very much.”

“Okay.”

Honda considered moving his arm, since he seemed to be embarrassing her so much. “So are you going to answer my question?”

“Maybe later.”

“That’s not fair!” Shizuka laughed softly at his outburst. “I already answered your question and I asked first!”

“I like you fine.”

Shizuka seemed to be enjoying herself, so he trusted that she wasn’t giving him the ‘lets be friends’ speech and didn’t question her further. Instead he waited until she smiled up at him again and gave her a quick kiss.

She let out a little squeak of surprise. Honda started to pull away, until he felt her hand covering his to keep him from taking his arm away from her shoulders.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” he apologized.

“I just didn’t think you were going to do that.”

“Well.” Honda grinned sheepishly as he admitted, “I tried before. I just kind of missed.”

“That’s what that was about?”

Honda shrugged. He had almost ended up with a mouthful of hair instead. Not his best moment.

“I’ll never believe you again when you compliment my shampoo.”

Honda laughed, and Shizuka laughed along with him after a second. He was just glad to see her enjoying herself.

“You know, you were right about the chocolate and strawberry.”

“Hm?” Shizuka was trying to concentrate on the drips running down the sides of her cone.

“They really taste good together.”

She looked puzzled for a minute, then went red as she realized what he was talking about.

Honda bent down, then paused to let her turn towards him. He gave her a second, longer kiss, watching her eyes flutter closed.

He applied himself to his ice-cream after that, feeling even more that he should say something. He still couldn’t think of anything particularly helpful to say. Telling her that he thought she was beautiful, or even that she was especially cute when she laughed didn’t seem to fit. Mostly because she really was cute. She had probably heard it all before, at least if Jounouchi would let anyone get close enough to tell her.

Now that Honda’s mind had turned back in that direction, he had to wonder just how pissed Jounouchi would be about Honda running off with his sister. At least it sounded like she would come away from their impromptu date happy, that might calm him down a little.

“Just to let you know, if your brother kills me for asking you out? It was totally worth it.”

Shizuka laughed again and snuggled against his side. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”


End file.
